New Year's Resolutions
by Melissa Felton 8
Summary: It's almost the New Year, and 12 year olds Rhett and Link share the final moments together. They discuss becoming teenagers and dating. The ball is about to drop, and certain questions get asked. (Rhink Fanfic)


**Hey there everyone! This is my first Rhink fanfic. I have become addicted to Good Mythical Morning and I can admit I have little crushes on both Rhett and Link. This thought came to me and I wrote it in about 2 hours. Nothing special Enjoy! :)  
**

It was a half hour to midnight, and the party was uproar in laughter and fun. The year 1988 was coming to an end, less than an hour to a fresh start for a new, bountiful year. Rhett McLaughlin was sitting on his own by the window, looking amongst his relatives and family friends drinking their way to giggles and excitement to the annual ball drop. He smiled to himself, making a list of New Year's resolutions that he promised he would fall through with. Rhett was maturing; just coming of the age of twelve a few months ago, and he felt it was time to get a start on his teenage years. He marked down on his imaginary list that he would keep his room clean always and wouldn't complain when he had to go and wash the dishes, participate in church more, and even start looking for a girlfriend. Rhett was becoming interested in the opposite sex more and more each day. His best friend, Link, too was itching to get into the dating world. Rhett decided that as soon as winter break was over, he and Link would start their search for some girlfriends.  
It was as if on queue, Link had pushed his way through the crowd, his right arm extended outwards and a severe look of determination plastered on his face. Rhett rolled his eyes, his best friend making a fool of himself.

"You know, there is such a thing as asking politely for people to move out of the way." Rhett sniggered as Link plopped down next to Rhett on the sofa. Link shook his head, his head of dark hair flopping in his eyes.

"I tried that, and nobody listened, they're all drunk." Link said, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. He sat back, his skinny frame being swallowed by the plushy cushions. Rhett repeated his eye roll and sat back and faced his friend.

"You ready for the new year?" Rhett asked, observing the glint of light in Link's blue irises. Link shrugged, watching the crowd of people laugh hysterically at something.

"I guess. It's going to be the same as it was this year. The only difference is a new school year and we turn thirteen." Link responded blankly. Link wasn't expecting anything new and exciting; same school, same boring classes and people, same old North Carolina. What was there to look forward to?

"Aren't you pumped up to be thirteen? We'll be teenagers!" Rhett exclaimed happily. Rhett had always looked forward to becoming a teenager. He was expecting total freedom and responsibility at such a young age.

"Nah dude, you want to hit puberty and go to high school and get jobs and stuff?" Link crinkled his nose. "My mama always points out when my voice cracks, and I don't like it." Their voices were slowly changing, the two no longer sounding like toddlers. It was common for both to have a moment when they would be talking and their voices would suddenly squeak. Rhett chuckled, remembering how often Link's voice would crack compared to his own. Rhett thought it was cute when it happened.

"It's okay, it happens to me too," Rhett said sympathetically, noticing the look of embarrassment on Link's face. "But think of this, when we are teenagers, we can start dating." This new information made Link turn his head with a grin.

"Yeah, we can date and drive cars and go to bed whenever we want!" Link bubbled, his eyes lighting up with a surge of optimism. Rhett smiled, enjoying his companion being happy again.

"Hey Rhett, did you ever have a girlfriend?" Link asked. Rhett and Link were best friends, so this question surprised Rhett. This was something Link already knew the answer to.

"No, not yet. I want one though. There's a lot of pretty girls in our classes, like that girl Leslie I have in Health class." Link raised an eyebrow.

"You like Leslie too?" Link questioned. This was the first time both were crushing on the same girl.

"Yeah…I have for a little while." Rhett muttered, an awkward curtain enclosing both of them. Link's cheeks flared a light pink, as if he was envious of Leslie.

"Were you going to…ask her out?" he asked Rhett. Rhett nodded slowly, watching Link formulate for an answer.

"I hope she says yes." Link said flatly. Some part of him was jealous of Leslie, another jealous of Rhett trying to ask her first. There was a pause in their conversation, neither sure of what to say. Instead they both looked off into the room, watching the party continue and everyone having a good time. There was ten minutes until the New Year, the announcer on the news pointing to his digital timer. The crowd in New York was huge, thousands of people crowding the streets for the ball to drop. Rhett felt something brush against his hand; quickly looking down to see that Link's pinky finger was on top of his own. Rhett's cheeks flushed a rosy pink, unsure of what to do. Link didn't seem to notice, he was too busy watching the announcer interview people in the copious crowd of people.

"Have you kissed anyone before?" Rhett asked suddenly. Link turned his head, taking in the question. The outburst had caught him off guard.

"No…have you?" Link responded, wondering why Rhett had asked him such a thing randomly. Rhett's eyes fell into Link's, shades of green that lit up his own face. Link admired them, unable to look away.

"No…" Rhett's voice trailed off, a tone of anticipation laced in his words. Their eyes' were still locked on one another's. Link's mind was fizzing, wanting to know what Rhett was trying to hint at.

"Did…you want to kiss someone?" Link said, his voice hushed to a whisper. The crowd had suddenly gathered in front of them in a close huddle, the minutes to the New Year nearing their end. Rhett's face instantly burned red, his gaze looking back down onto their hands, which had grown a little closer together.

"Do you?" There was a pause before Link had nodded. Their eyes met again, the crowd in front of them beginning to count down from thirty.

"Do you..want…" Rhett began, his words coming out slowed and quiet. He couldn't seem to get out what he felt needed to be said. Time was ticking closer to the end, and Rhett couldn't finish his sentence. Link kept their gaze, mentally urging Rhett to get out the words. It was in the last ten seconds to the New Year.

"Rhett…" Link began, understanding what it was Rhett was trying to get out with much difficulty. The party hitched their breath, the last five seconds passing through.

Rhett opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off when the room exploded in a chaotic cheer of glee. The ball had dropped, and it was the New Year. 1989 was here at last. Everyone in the room reached out to the nearest person, and kissed them. Link looked at Rhett, who was watching everyone kiss someone in happiness. It then happened in a flash.

Link grabbed Rhett's face and smashed his lips onto his friend's. Rhett's eyes widened, his heart beating erratically. Link had known what he was implying. Rhett melted into the kiss, returning it and holding his friend at the waist, bringing him closer. They sat like that for what felt like hours, but was only seconds. Link released himself, opening his eyes and sliding his hands down to Rhett's shoulders.

"Rhett?" Link asked, biting his lower lip anxiously. Rhett opened his eyes, a smile forming along his own lips.

"You knew." He said, looking into Link's bright blue eyes. Link smiled and nodded. Rhett smirked, his arms still holding Link close to him.

"Looks like I'll have to change some of my resolutions." He whispered, simpering. Link giggled and leaned in again, meeting his lips in a lighter fashion than the first one. They stayed like that for minutes, their kiss becoming more heated. They were both thankful that the party crowd was too drunk to notice them.


End file.
